


Hard Work

by WildfireKhaleesi



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, Stranger Things 2, hopper smut, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildfireKhaleesi/pseuds/WildfireKhaleesi
Summary: Request:  agh omg jim hopper is the best could you do a hopper x reader smut where hes had a super rough day at work and the reader rewards type of thing by riding him? and then it ends with cuddles and fluff? Thank youuu and i love your writing its so awesome





	Hard Work

If you had a dollar for every time Hopper came home and slammed the front door after a day at work, you’d be a rich woman.

Thankfully, he’d worked throughout the night, so when he got home you’d have him to yourself; seeing as how Jane was now attending school with her friends.

“I swear no one knows how to handle a case.” Hopper groaned, collapsing into the bed next to you. “Thirteen reports, just ignored, not looked into whatsoever.”

He covered his eyes with his arm, huffing and puffing, still upset.

“I’ll take it was a very rough night?” You asked, smiling as he raised his arm partially, allowing one eye to look at you from its corner.

“Funny.” Hopper huffed, and you let out a small breathy laugh.

“I missed you,” you said, nudging his side with your elbow.

“Hmph, I missed you too.” Hop’s smile betrays his tone of voice, and he scowls more. You always seemed to have a mood-uplifting effect on him. Truthfully, it was more likely than not why he had asked you to move in with him last year. “What’d you and Jane do last night?”

“I made us some macaroni,” you smiled, “and we watched some of her favorite soap operas.”

Hopper shook his head at that, neither of you had understood why she took such a liking to the dramatic shows, but you’d endorsed it nonetheless. Jane was technically, in the nontraditional and traditional senses, your daughter.

“Sounds like I missed out.”

You giggled as Hopper shifted, straddling you.

“I’d say so.” You stuck your tongue out at the older man, feeling his delicious weight on your abdomen, and the heat radiating from his body.

“You’re such a child,” he laughed at your childish action, swooping down and pressing a kiss against your eager lips.

It didn’t take much time at all for the kiss to deepen, especially when all you had to do was wrap your arms around his neck and pull him closer to you.

His mouth was absolute bliss on your own, and you sighed against it, running your tongue along his own. He tasted like the outdoors, and something just so Hopper.

He tensed when your hand gripped his shoulder and squeezed, and you reluctantly pulled away.

“Are you okay?” You ask him, searching his blue eyes. His face is somewhat scrunched up, teeth biting hard on his lower lip between them. “What happened?”

He ignores your pointed question and you unbutton his uniform easily, tossing the fabric aside and removing the white t-shirt underneath it.   
“Lie down.” You order, and miraculously he listens. “Hopper!” You shout, looking at the large patch of bruised skin on his left shoulder blade, “what the fuck happened?!”

He exhales deeply against your worried hands, “nothing, Y/N, just got caught up with a drunk trying to break and enter.”

“Are you okay? How bad does it hurt?”

“Darling, unfurrow those brows, m’fine.” He turns and rests on his back gently, “c’mere.”

You do as you’re told, straddling his lap as he did yours, resting your chest against his bare one, and nuzzling into the crux of his neck, feeling his beard rustling against your cheek.

“You need to be more careful.” You complain, kissing at his throat.

He stiffens, and you can feel himself twitch in his pants. Heat shoots down to your center, pooling in between your thighs.

“I know.” He states gruffly, lightly bucking against your hips and your breath hitches. He chuckles when you moan out, grinding down against his clothed erection. “Fuck,” he hisses, “you really missed me, huh?”

You slap his chest lightly, “I always do, baby.”

His eyes soften at your petname and he bucks against you again, sending iron-hot need throughout your body. He moves to pin you beneath him, but you push him back against the bed.

“No, you’re hurt. I’m doing all of the work.”

His mouth gapes in an ‘o’ as he watches you make quick work of removing your top, leaving your chest bare above him. He only has to use his hands to help you get out of your pajama pants and panties, a task that proves easy for him.

You move yourself off of him momentarily, unbuckling and removing his belt, shoes, socks, pants, and boxers following, leaving him completely bare underneath you.

Jim Hopper naked and muscles tensing underneath you might be something you never quite get used to, he’s just so broad and beautiful beneath your small hands.

The morning light helps to broadcast all of the features you miss out on when making love at night. You can see the few white hairs littered throughout his beard and chest, and the yellowed specks of color in his blue eyes, and the light pink that colors his parted lips; and you can’t help but admire his hardened cock, and the way it twitches when he adjusts his gaze to your breasts and exposed pussy.

You straddle him again, breathing ragged, wanting him inside you so badly it almost hurts.

“You’re so beautiful, darlin’.” He groans out as you rut your wetness against his cockhead, your own excited slick mixing with his own. His hands run along your nakedness, finding your breasts and massaging.

“Fuck, Hopper,” you whimper, pressing yourself tighter against him.

“I’ve got you, Y/N.” He tells you gently, and you lean down to press a chaste kiss on his lips. “C’mon, baby, ride me.”

You bite hard on your cheek, gripping him in your hand and leading him towards your entrance. He’s so hard in your hand, and you clench hard when you lower yourself fully on him. He fills you completely, and you take a moment to accustom yourself to the feeling, knowing that if you move immediately you’ll come far too soon.

You grip his hands hard, and he brings one towards him, kissing the palm lightly.

The gesture swells your heart and you roll your hips lightly, revelling in the delicious feeling that shoots through your core.

“Fuck,” you moan, repeating the action.

You’re vaguely aware of Hopper watching you, eyes watching you hungrily and lovingly.

You roll your hips a third time, and his snap up, meeting yours. Shouting out his name, you lean down, catching his lips, tongue gliding along with his, his mouth swallowing your moans as you continue thrusting down against him.

You feel your thrusts becoming more and more erratic, searching for release.

“You wanna come?” He asks you, voice gravelly.

“Yes, Jim, please…” You beg, “wanna come on your cock…”

He thrusts his hips harder at your words, thumb finding your clit and rubbing harsh little circles.

You see stars as you scream out his name, hips snapping against his loudly as he chases your orgasm with his own, his voice strangled as his excitement fills you.

You rest against his chest, feeling his breathing heaving under your own.

“I should get hurt more often,” he laughs, hand massaging your scalp through your hair. 

“Mmm,” you agree, kissing his chest lightly as he softens inside of you. You both fall asleep like that, freshly fucked and exhausted.


End file.
